third_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Cascis Povriv
This is a contribution by -Matthew Bacon-. For further information on contributions please read The Guide to Contributing. Cascis Povriv is the son of Arkmir and Zoira Povriv, (born the year 2697SS), was raised in Ciril Danath to a wealthy family. Following a childhood of luxury, Cascis was thrown into a different way of life to help expand the family firm and find more profitable ventures in the city of Kefu, secluded away from the world of continental politics. Cascis now hopes to one day claim his inheritance by creating a successful firm. Personality Cascis derives morality from those who pay the highest, growing up as the son of successful bussiness class, Cascis was taught how to be crafty and prudent with his decision making, and to always stay a step ahead. Background Slavery and Success Cascis grew up in fringes of Ciril Danath as the son of Of Arkmir Povriv and Zoiria Povriv who collectively run, Povriv Accounts and Services, a successful bussines that specialise in accountancy and also less glamorous affairs. It was not however always like this for the Povriv's, the pair were born into slavery and spent their childhood and young adult lives moving between hideous jobs, and living on their instincts. While the pair were under the 'care' of Filitzwood Ghem, a Drow Accountant, the pair spent their evenings stealing and reading books in the hopes that they could learn the skills and gain the money to buy their way out of slavery. This was how ''Povriv Accounts and Service''s was born. And after a few years of stealing and hiding the money the pair made, they bought their way out of slavery. After this they forged a good life becoming incredibly wealthy and never truly losing their aptitude for ambition in life. When Cascis was born into the world, he had all the amenatites that would be expected in a wealthy family, including slaves of their own. However at the age of 16 the pair did what all loving families would do for their child and sent Cascis away far south with little help to establish ''Povriv Accounts and Services, ''In the desert continent of Kopeni. With no assistance his parents said that if he can make the company a success, He will have proven himself worthy for his inheritence and also the full global financial support of ''Povriv Accounts and Services. '' Bussiness Development Strategy - Friday 23rd March 2717SS Four years later and at the age of 20, Cascis is still trying to build up the funds to buy a property in the city of Kefu and the necessary supplies to staff the premises. Currently, he spends his time escorting travelers across the desert, hunting for valuable items that may make his fortune, and doing small accounting deeds for the citizens of Kopeni. On a trip to do some accountancy work, Cascis was heading back to Kefu by boat and overheard an exchange between two humans, one of them was very large and would make a good bodyguard or meatshield. The other a small and raspy man who was teasing the larger man. -Cascis thinks he can use the big man to help him get treasure in the pyramid and also let him have his crystal, -Cascis introduces and hires who turns out to be a human called Ugo Volkov, and he spends the rest of the journey about why Cascis needs to be rich, he promises him all sorts. And says Bronze is the most precious of all metals (therefore 800 Bronze coins) - Cascis lets Ugo stay in his property on the outskirts and they plot their journey to the pyramid.